Survival of the Fittest
by Madnessisjustimagination
Summary: Takes place directly after 'Contents under pressure'. Clarke is worried about supplies that are needed for the upcoming winter. Bellamy decides to be helpful, for once. Written in Bellamy and Clarke's P.O.V
1. The Aftermath

**Clarke's P.O.V.**

''Clarke, he's dying! You have got to do something. I can't lose him, he's all I've got.'' _Raven cried out._

_Clarke had been in shock ever since a very seriously wounded Finn had been brought in. She couldn't overthink it anymore, it would have to be handled like any other operation she had assisted her mother with, back at the Arc. Her mother would've known what to do, but her mother wasn't here right now. She was, and it was time to regain her composure._

_She started examining his body. The injury was worse than she had originally thought. How would she be able to extract the knife without puncturing any organs? A sudden feeling of hopelessness overtook her. She could feel the tears starting to build up. NO! Finn couldn't die. They had to reach her mother, she would be able to guide her through everything._

''Raven, I can't do this alone, you need to reach the Arc and contact my mother.''_  
_

''I'm trying my best, I'm doing everything I can.'' _Raven_ _responded, before breaking down in sobs._

_It took everything in Clarke's power not to join her. She had to be strong._

_Raven pulled herself together, and began rapidly speaking into the radio._

''Calling Arc station.. Calling Arc station.. This is Raven Reyes, we need your help...''

_Static._

''Calling Arc station..We need your help! Please, It's urgent...'' _She_ _tried again_.

_Static._

_Time was running out, Clarke decided that it had been enough. She marched towards a very solemn looking Raven, and tore the radio out of her shaking hand_s.

''Hello?.. Is there anyone here? This is Clarke Griffin...The 100 are alive, and we need your help!'' _She pleaded._

_Suddenly, Finn started trashing around wildly, and moaning from the pain_.

R_aven and her both rushed towards him._

''Keep him still!'' she_ yelled._

_Raven pinned him down_.

''I have to extract the knife right now, or he won't survive.''

_This was it. The moment of truth. _

_She wiped her clammy hands on her jeans before placing them on the blade that was stuck in Finn._

_Steady now. _

_She started pulling the blade out. _

''Aaaaaarghhhh!'' _Finn cried out._

_The blade was out. Clarke did it, she really did it! He would survive!_

''Clarke! Clarke, he isn't breathing.'' _Raven yelled, while shaking Finn's limp body._

_Clarke put her mouth on his, in an attempt to get air into his lungs again._

_1-2, push down on his chest, 1-2, again, 1-2, again ,1-2..._

_She placed her ear on his chest, he wasn't breathing anymore._

_No! NO! NO! NO!_

''We lost him.''

_Clarke awoke in shock. _

_It had only been a dream, more of a nightmare really._

_Finn had survived, she had saved him under her mother's guidance, and now Raven would be there for him. Raven. She felt a tiny pang in her heart thinking about how it wasn't her who could be the one there for him, even when she knew that it had been for the best. Raven needed him, and he needed her. Those facts didn't make it hurt any less, thoug_h.

_Clarke climbed out of her 'supposed bed' and went outside._

_A new day, a new chance._

_It was getting colder out, they would have to get new supplies soon, before winter started, she mentally noted._

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

_Bellamy had lain awake all night, thinking about last night's events, and the look that he had seen on Octavia's face when he had tried to help her stand up. It had been a look of pure hatred and disgust. ''Don't touch me!'' She had said. Didn't she understand that everything he did was for her? He was just trying to protect them all. The grounder had tried to kill Finn. Even Clarke had eventually agreed to that particular way of getting information. Did his little sister really think that he liked doing that? Of course he didn't! It had pained him to have to hurt a human being like that, but it was necessary for their survival._

_Shaking his head as to clear it, he stepped outside of his tent._

_Bellamy looked around at the camp. Almost everyone was still asleep. There were only a few people out, being two guys he had seen walking around camp before, both of which he did not know by name. He then saw Monroe. Good old Monroe, always_ _up early, he thought with a smirk on his face. _

_But there's no Octavia, he noticed, and his smirk dropped._

_Then he spotted Clarke. He should approach her_, _maybe she would know where to find Octavia._

_Decided, he walked towards her._

_She was just standing there, looking up at the sky, seemingly deep in thought._

_He placed a hand on her shoulder._

''Clarke?'' _He cautiously asked._

_She blinked a couple of times, then turned around to look at him with a tired expression._

''What is it, Bellamy?'' _She asked in a quiet voice._

_She was probably still exhausted from yesterday, with having to extract that blade out of Finn, he thought._

''Have you seen my sister anywhere?'' _He asked, while scratching his head._

''I can't say I have, sorry.''_  
_

Well, it was worth a shot, she was probably still sleeping. He would just have to wait until she woke up.

''That's okay, just tell me if you do, alright?''

_He started to turn around, but she motioned for him to wait._

_Just like that, her expression grew stern again. Always the serious princess, he thought to himself._

''We are running low on supplies, and it's getting colder out, nearing winter. Meaning that we have to get to Mount Weather, and I'm going to need some of the guys to come with me.'' _She said, whilst trying to move past him._

_He grabbed her arm._

''Not so fast princess, where are you going? Finn is still unable to move, and we need the rest of the guys I trust to remain here, to watch the rest of the camp while I'm gone.''

_She looked at him curiously. _

''So, what are you suggesting? That we go to Mount Weather ourselves? We'll get killed if it's just us two, Bellamy.''

_She had a good point, but the fewer they were, the less likely that they would attract unwanted attention. Mount Weather was Grounder territory, after all. Besides, it would do him good to get away from the camp for a while._

''Trust me on this, if we take more people with us, we'll be alot more likely to be discovered by the Grounders.'' _He argued._

_She seemed to consider this for a moment._

''Alright then, but we have to leave now.'' _She eventually agreed_.

_He yelled to Monroe that he would be gone for a while, and that in his absence, she was in charge. _

_He then turned back to Clarke with_ a smirk.

''Let's go, then.''


	2. Into the Wild

_**Clarke's P.O.V.**_

_They had been walking for some time now. Had it been hours? Minutes? She didn't know, they didn't have the privilege of knowing the time anymore. Bellamy had been relatively quiet so far, to her big surprise. Except for the 'Watch out' when she was about to trip over a tree root, he hadn't said anything. He was probably still upset about what had transpired the day before. She had seen the look of pain on his face when he did it. She couldn't help but feel guilty, after all, it had been her who had given the 'alright' for torture. She shuddered. Torture, what was becoming of them? _

_She had seen a different side of Bellamy. He had a rough exterior, but on the inside, he was a good person and a strong leader. She knew that now._

_A sudden sound in the distance made her stop dead in her tracks. Bellamy, who was walking right behind her, bumped into her._

''Why did you stop? Keep advancing, princess. I want to arrive there before dark.'' _  
_

_Clarke threw him an annoyed glance, and put her finger to her lips_ to quiet him.

''I heard something moving in the distance, I'm not sure what it was but maybe we should hide out here for a while.'' _She whispered._

''It was probably nothing, you more than likely just heard the wind.''

_At seeing her worried expression, he seemed to reconsider it._

''If you really think that it was something, we could always look for a resting place, I'm tired anyway.''

_She threw him a thankful glance, it was always better to be safe. Besides, she was exhausted._

_They settled down at the other side of an elevated piece of land, near a lake._

_Clarke sat down on a decently sized rock, as opposed to Bellamy, who immediately went to the lake. He cupped his hands to bring some water to his mouth, and drank._

_Clarke watched him, he was different from what she had thought at their first meeting. Her first impression of him had been that of a selfish, egocentric ass. The better she got to know him, the more she realised that he was actually pretty decent. _

_She suddenly noticed that she had been caught staring. H__e was looking at her with a curious expression, before approaching her_.

''You should drink too, we can't have you dehydrated.''

_He was right, they didn't know when their next chance to drink would be. _

_She started to get up, but he offered her a hand. At first surprised, it took her a moment to grab it._

_He pulled her up._

'Thanks.' _She said, and flashed him a sincere smile._

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

_Bellamy settled down underneath a tree, near the rock where Clarke had just been sitting._

_He looked at her, she was kneeling at the edge of the lake, drinking. __Good, he thought. _

_It was getting darker, they would have to leave soon if they wanted to find a safe place to spend the night. Getting to Mount Weather before dark wasn't an option anymore, it was still too long of a journey. They would resume their quest in the morning._

_Clarke had stopped drinking, she was just sitting there on the grass, staring ahead unfocused. He wondered what she was thinking about. He got up, with the intention of going to tell her that it was time for them to leave, when suddenly, he slipped._

_He fell down to the particularly muddy ground._

_Laughter rang out. He turned his head to look at the source and saw Clarke, who was laughing at him._

_Suddenly annoyed, he attempted to get himself up off the ground, only to slip once more._

_Clarke walked towards him whilst chuckling._

''I can see that the great Bellamy Blake isn't invincible after all.'' _She laughingly said, and offered him a hand._

_He didn't want her mocking him, and he was about to tell her off, but then looked at her. There wasn't a hint of mockery on her face, she was smiling, but it was sincere._

_He took her hand, and she pulled him up._

''Thanks.''_ He muttered._

''Well you helped me get up, it's the least I could do.'' _She said, in an amused tone of voice._

_He smirked_. ''Yeah, well let's try to keep ourselves upright from now on.''

_She smiled in return, which then got replaced by a frown._

''You should wash yourself, you're covered in mud.'' _She pointed out._

_He looked at himself. She was right, all of his clothes had dirt sticking on them._

_As he started taking off his shirt, he couldn't help but notice that Clarke was watching his every move_.

_Smirking, he asked ''_Are you just going to stand there staring at me?''

S_he seemed to come out of a daze, blinking a few times._

''I'm just going to go rest for a while, I'm really tired.'' _She said, before turning around and heading back to their_ _t__emporary 'safe-haven'._

_He knew that they had to leave, but she looked exhausted and he had to wash himself, so he decided to leave it at that._

**Clarke's P.O.V. **

_After Clarke had drunk some water, she went back and sat down once again. She was thinking about all that had happened since they landed on earth. An image of Wells flashed before her eyes. Wells, just thinking about him hurt. He had made her hate him to protect her. She missed him, she missed the feeling of having someone watching over her. She had Finn, but now Raven had taken him. She couldn't help but feel envious of Octavia, who had a big brother that would do anything for her. That was an admirable quality of Bellamy. You could say a lot of things about him, but he really loved his sister._

_She then looked at him, he was standing halfway into the water, wringi_ng _out his shirt._

_Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy. She got up, just to lay down again on a dryer, grass-covered patch of ground, and closed her eyes. She would just rest her eyes for a few minutes, until Bellamy was done, and then they would search for a refuge for the night._

**Bellamy's P.O.V. **

'Clarke?' _Bellamy called out._

_He had just finished washing himself and couldn't find Clarke anywhere, he was starting to get worried._

_He was pacing the area, when he suddenly noticed a leg that was sticking out from behind a slightly elevated patch of grass. __He walked towards it. To his relief, he found Clarke, who was fast asleep. She must have been exhausted not to have heard him. __He had really been worried, which made him see how much he actually cared about her. Annoyed by this realisation, he decided that he had to put some distance between them. Caring about people only got you hurt._

_He was going to go look for some food. _

_After spending some time wandering through the woods, he was starting to see that there wasn't much to eat in this part, mostly berries._

_He was plucking some more berries when he realised that it had began to get dark. In choosing not to wake Clarke, he had sealed their fate for the night. They would have to sleep near the lake, as covered as possible._

_As he began walking back, he heard a sudden cry. __He rushed back to find Clarke, to check on her._

_When he got there, he was out of breath. __He saw her then. At first he was confused, seeing that she was still asleep, but she was trashing around._

_She's having a nightmare, he realised._

_He went to her side, and kneeled down._

''Shhhh, Clarke. It's alright, it's just a dream.'' _He said, in a soothing voice. _

''Bellamy?'' _She asked, in a voice thick with sleep._

''Yeah, it's just me, you're alright.'' _He reassured her._

''Finn...knife..'' _She sleepily murmured._

_She was dreaming about the spacewalker. She was probably traumatized from having to remove a knife from a barely alive Finn, and the shock of having him almost die. She did seem to be close to him_.

''Shhh, it's alright.'' _He soothed._

_He stayed there, kneeling next to her, until she was still once again_.

_As he got up, he looked at her. She looked peaceful, like an angel_. _He shook his head, he shouldn't be having these thoughts when there were so many things at stake._

_He searched for a dry place, and eventually lay down next to Clarke, although he made sure to put enough distance between them_.


	3. Don't Let Your Guard Down

**Clarke's P.O.V.**

_Clarke felt a sudden wetness on her cheek, then on her nose, then on her eyelid._

_She groggily opened her eyes, and blinked a couple of times in the harsh light before fully awaking. When she finally did, she realized that she had slept completely exposed. The Grounders could've easily attacked them in this vulnerable state. As she thought back at last night, she couldn't believe that she had actually fallen asleep, they were supposed to go search refuge for the night._

_A sudden burst of anger flowed through her._

_Why the hell hadn't Bellamy woken her up? He knew damn well that they had to be careful. Speaking of the devil, where was he? _

_She rubbed her eyes and sat up to have a better view. It was raining. There was nobody in sight. A terrible thought popped into her head. No, he couldn't have. Could it really be that he had abandoned her, alone, in the middle of nowhere? __No, she dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. He wouldn't do that to her. Perhaps he would've done that at the very beginning, but not anymore, not now that they had developed a mutual respect for each other. The anger quickly gave way to concern. Had something happened to him while she was sleeping? Is that why he didn't wake her? She should've stayed awake until they found a safe place to rest._

_She quickly got up. _

''Bellamy!'' _She shouted._

_Silence ensued._

_This couldn't be happening, he more than likely was just fine. There probably was a perfectly logical explanation for why he didn't wake her up, and was now nowhere to be seen._

_She began pacing._

''Bellamy''

_Once again her cry went unanswered._

_Alright, let's not panic, she thought. If the Grounders took him, only him and not her, that surely meant that they knew of his importance to the camp, and were going to use him as leverage in a trade for the Grounder, who was currently being held at the camp. That would_ _mean that he was still alive, she would just have_ to-

''Good morning, princess, you sure took your time getting up.''

_She practically jumped at the sound of his voice, then rapidly turned around to look at him._

_The first thing she noticed was that he was carrying a bunch of apples. Apples, really? So he hadn't been in danger after all._

_Her anger quickly surged up, and she shoved him, which caused the apples to fall to the ground._

_He gave her an incredulous look_. ''What the hell was that for?''

_He bowed down, and started picking up the scattered apples._

_She shoved him again, making him stumble._

''Where the hell have you been? I was beginning to think that the Grounders took you! Never do that again!''

_She had closed her eyes to calm down. As she opened them again, she found him staring at her with a stunned expression on his face._

''I just went looking for something other than berries, I didn't go far and you were still asleep.''

_She suddenly remembered how he hadn't woken her up the night before, and left her completely exposed._

_She attempted to shove him once more, but he had seen it coming and grabbed both her arms._

_He looked pissed n_ow. ''Look, I get it. I shouldn't have left you alone, but I figured that I wouldn't stay gone for very long. Just calm down, nothing happened to you.''

_She stared at him for a moment._

''That's not even what I'm really angry about, you made me worry myself sick about you, when you were just picking apples.''

_At hearing this, the annoyance vanished from his expression._ _He smirked and cocked an eyebrow._ ''You were worried sick about me?''

_She sighed. He could really twist the most innocent things and make them sound suggestive. Instead of responding, she decided to change the subject._

''Why didn't you wake me last night? It wasn't safe to sleep out there, in the open.''

_H__e gave her a pointed look, letting her know that he knew exactly what she was doing, then cleared his throat, and suddenly looked uncomfortable._

''You were fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake you because you looked exhausted. I slept beside you, and I'm a pretty light sleeper so I figured that if anyone were to come that I would've heard them.''

_The last traces of anger evaporated at hearing this._

_He didn't want to wake her. _

_She experienced a feeling of guilt at having thought that he would abandon her. _

_In a silent attempt at an apology, she kneeled down, aiding him at picking up the remaining apples._

_After they picked all of them up, he quickly straightened and looked at her with an amused expression on his face._

''Now, if you're done ranting, we should really get going. It's late already, and we still have a long way to go.''

_H__e threw her an apple._

''Take it, we'll eat while walking.''

_Just as he was about to turn around, she grabbed his hand._

_His gaze dropped to her hand in his._

''I just wanted to thank you. For a moment there, I actually thought that you had left me. So, thanks..'' She squeezed his hand and smiled warmly at him.

He stared at her for a long time, before turning around and resuming their journey.

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

''We should head over there.'' _Clarke pointed at a spot on the map. _

_Bellamy came up behind her, to get a better look at what she was pointing_ _at, which turned out to be __a place to their far right._

_It looked complicated to him, why did she always have to pick the more difficult way?_

''Wouldn't we get there faster if we just kept going straight, and then take a right instead of heading there now?''

_She threw him an annoyed glance._

''My way is much safer, the trees are thickly grown over there, offering a constant cover.''

_She had a point. He frowned, was she ever wrong? _

_He looked at her and noticed that she was staring back at him. Since that morning, something had changed between them. She had been worried about him, nobody ever worried about him, except for Octavia. He had tried to downplay it as not being a big deal, but it had meant a lot to him knowing she cared that much._

_He nodded to himself._

''We'll do it your way and head to the right.''

_She looked surprised at his giving in to the argument so easily._

_They headed off and walked in silence for a while, Clarke looked deep in thought._

_Something flew right beside Clarke's head, causing her to scream __and stumble backwards, into him_.

_They fell down to the ground, she on top of him._

_He looked at her._ ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine, I was just startled by that thing.'' _She looked behind her._ ''What was that?''

_He shrugged, and by doing so noticed that she was still lying on top of him._

_She seemed to have also realized this because she quickly scrambled off of him._

''Uhh, Bellamy.''

_He looked up at her, she seemed panicked._

_He immediately got up_. ''What's wrong?''

''I think I know what that thing was.''

_He followed her gaze and found that they were surrounded by Grounders._


End file.
